


拷问

by eplisinsidunnar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eplisinsidunnar/pseuds/eplisinsidunnar
Summary: 5k小破车，大概是我流if宇宙的第一块砖。总体来说是一个犯错了就要被打的故事。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, 止鼬 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	拷问

**Author's Note:**

> 含有SP，轻微DS元素  
> 非典型BDSM行为，请不要模仿。

“是我啦，自己人。“宇智波止水闪身避过了面前的暗部瞬间甩出的三发手里剑，双手举过头顶做投降状，面对着离自己眼睛只有一拳距离的苦无笑的无辜。

”真不愧是止水前辈，这么近的距离还能活下来！“

“你这样说也太奇怪了吧！”

从树丛后又走出来两个同样身穿着绿色马甲，戴着木叶标志护额的忍者。

“止水？”

“啊，任务过于顺利了，所以提前了两周回来。”

“明明是止水前辈太厉害了，对方听到‘瞬身止水’的名号就吓得退走了！”

“那也是我们先击退了他们的奇袭部队吧，不要小看敌人啊混蛋。”

“你呢，又是一个人出任务吗？”

“这个任务有其他人的话会……”戴着能面的暗部把头偏向一边，声音低了不少。

“算了，我还要赶快回去向四代目大人汇报。”止水打断了面前人的话语，用手拍了拍那有些单薄的肩膀。

“那么，再——见——”他故意将这两个字拖得很长，手也从肩膀滑到后背，手指调皮地勾了勾柔顺黑发扎成的辫子，然后若无其事地离开。他抬起另一侧的手招呼部下，自己跳上面前的树枝，头也不回地朝木叶村赶去。

在他看不到的背后，暗部的青年有些踉跄地蹲了下来，一只手攥住自己的发辫，另一只手死死地掐住了衣角。他努力平复着有些杂乱的呼吸，奈何刚刚被触碰的地方正在不可遏制地发烫，那热度很快席卷了全身，他便只能感受到撞击着鼓膜的滚烫血浆，还有几乎要跳出喉咙的心跳。

————  
入夜。

哄幼弟入睡后，宇智波鼬跟父母道了晚安。他穿了沐浴后的浴衣回到房间，放好被褥后径直从窗户一跃而下。

“啊，小鼬来了啊。”几分钟后，宇智波止水打开了房门，看到深夜到访的族长长子也丝毫没有意外，“虽然初秋还不是很冷，但小鼬夜里穿这么少还是会感冒的哦。”

他边说边笑着敞开自己的家居外套，将来人裹了进去，“快进来吧，我泡了茶。”

“抱歉，还没来得及去团子店，是茶太苦了吗？”止水从厨房出来，看到鼬面前的茶杯一动也没动，年轻的天才坐在垫子上，有些心不在焉地看向桌子上装饰用的花瓶。止水这次的任务去了两个月，花瓶里原来的鲜花应该早就枯萎了，新的鲜花还没有买来，现在只剩下一个光秃秃的花瓶孤单地摆在桌子上。

“不。止水，我……”

“怎么了？小鼬有什么话要对我说吗？”止水一派云淡风轻，在品尝完一口茶水之后夸张地吐了吐舌头。

而宇智波鼬在肉眼可见地变得慌乱，“那个任务……我……”，他的耳朵尖和脸颊染上了可疑的红色，被放在他手里的茶水也在微微颤抖。

“如果小鼬是要说今天那件任务的话，我已经知道了啊。”止水笑着把自己的位置移到了鼬的旁边。他们离得很近，鼬的感官甚至蔓延到了衣服的纤维上，织物之间微弱的摩擦也能像水面的涟漪一样激起皮肤的颤栗。但止水保持着微妙的距离，让他只能感觉到周围被身边人温暖的空气，却无法触碰到那个人本身。

“所以呀，”止水的吐息打在他的耳廓上，那声音如同耳语，他却几乎以为自己马上就要因此而失聪。

”不听话的孩子，要受到惩罚哦。“

鼬几乎是一瞬间就感觉到了身体的变化。止水的话语化作一股热流，顺着他的耳朵，淌进他的胸膛，再滑下他的小腹。他几乎是本能地伸出手抓住身边人的衣物，“请惩罚我。”他听到自己这么说，声音嘶哑。他把自己缩成小小的一团，仰起头看着止水，几乎是在恳求，“请惩罚我。”

止水收敛了笑容，他站了起来，使得鼬整个人都处在了他的阴影之下。他挡住了灯光，于是他的表情变得难以捉摸。而不用他开口，面前的人就已经自觉地开始了动作。

鼬解开了自己浴衣的绑带。他敞开了衣襟，让领口滑落到手肘的地方，白皙的肩头和胸口就这样暴露在了暖黄色的灯光下。他微微起身，又解开了衣服的下摆，已经完全散开的衣裳便彻底离开了他的身体，落在地上。

他重新跪坐好，或许是出于羞赧，他把自己的手交叠在两腿之间，挡住了已经昂扬的阴茎。他低着头，眼睛藏在有些长的刘海后面，他把自己一点不剩地暴露给了面前的人，如同凡人将肉体和灵魂尽数奉献给神明。

“去床上吧，小鼬。”

宇智波鼬遵照着指示站起身，却因为长时间精神紧绷的跪坐而感到一瞬间的眩晕，几乎要摔倒。止水则一把抓住了身边人无处施力的手腕，没等人反应，便几乎拖着他走进卧室，把他摔在了柔软的大床上。

“止水？”似是有些惊讶于这没有来由的粗暴，鼬终于将视线移到与止水对视，他在迷蒙的碎发间隙里，窥见了那双如明镜一般的眼眸中一闪而过的暴躁。

“把腿抬高。”止水没有回应他， 只是把他拽到床边上，在他仰躺的腰部和颈部塞了两个软枕头。“用手撑着，不许把腿放下来。”他把他的小鼬摆成一个小孩子换尿布的姿势，并好心地将他黏在脸上的碎发拂开。

“那么小鼬，跟我讲讲你的任务吧。”

温和的言语和臀部上突然袭来的痛感同时撞进了鼬的神经。宇智波止水言语温情款款，手上却毫不留情。一掌下去，瓷白的臀部上便烙上了狰狞的指痕。

“这是……村子的……任务。”止水没有停止他的惩罚，常年不见光的脆弱部位很快开始变得粉红，但宇智波鼬在暗部的锻炼使得他的口中没有溢出一丝异样的声音。

“即使到了现在，小鼬也要嘴硬吗？”

“我……没有……”

“算了，都说暗部的人嘴巴很严，问什么都不会回答，果然小鼬也是这样。”止水像是放弃了，停下了手里的动作，居高临下地看着他，“所以下面由我来说，你只要回答对和错就好了。”

止水伸手从床头取出来一件东西，把它小心翼翼地勒上小鼬的脸颊，像装饰一个心爱的玩具。”这样就好了。“他捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，将镂空的小球含进去，并调紧了绑带。小球卡进了玩具柔软的嘴唇之间，使得他只能发出一些意义不明的呜咽。

“那么现在，小鼬的不坦率也要好好惩罚哦。”

他笑着解下了自己的皮带，将金属的部件除去，拿在手里对着空气挥了两下。皮具破空的脆裂声响让床上的人缩了一缩。

“现在害怕了的话，为什么今晚会过来呢？”

第一下皮带落在已经微微红肿的臀部，发出一声脆响。宇智波鼬的腿猛地脱离了手臂的控制向上弹起，仿佛身体的本能想带着它的主人逃离这种灼烧一般的疼痛。但躺在床上的人依旧一声也没吭，只默默地把腿收了回来，保持原来的姿势抱好。

“所以从来都不害怕对吗？对啊，小鼬甚至只穿了一件衣服，连内裤都没有穿哦。“宇智波鼬的喉咙里漏出来一声呻吟。

“小鼬根本就是在期待我这么对你吧。”

“今天晚上的时候也是，”本该落在臀部的皮带停了停，止水似乎在思考些什么，

“瞒着我去做任务的时候也是。”

又一声皮肉撞击的脆响，这一次的皮带落在了连接着后穴的脆弱的会阴部。床上的人陡然发出一声惊叫，不知是不是犯罪者急于要为自己的罪行而争辩，可惜口球和积攒的涎液堵住了那条灵巧的舌，让抗辩软化成了湿漉漉的小猫叫声。

“小鼬很喜欢这样对不对，你看，这里很精神呢。”止水坏心眼地拿皮带戳了戳鼬腿间没得到释放的性器，那根可怜的小东西得不到抚慰也没法释放，只好可怜巴巴地匍匐在腿间，吐着些许的清液。“真淫荡啊，小鼬。”

一滴眼泪从宇智波鼬的眼眶里滑出来，他本想扭头逃开止水的视线，奈何同为写轮眼的继承人，止水先一步走来钳住了他的下颌。

“那么小鼬愿意说实话了吗？”

他乖顺地眨了眨眼睛。

“但是小鼬很狡猾的，所以我要先试试看你这一回说的是不是真话。”止水狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛只是在开一个关于天气的玩笑。看着他走回了他的行刑人位置，受刑的人开始无助地摇头，他的嘴里发出“呜呜”的呼唤，积攒的唾液从被塞满的口腔溢出来，顺着颈线流了下去。

“不要不乖哦。”止水笑着，于是更多的皮带痕落在已经红肿不堪的臀部。

“这不是暗部的任务，也不是四代目大人的任务对不对？”

“是小鼬自己想卧底政变组织，必要时加以铲除对不对？”

“你觉得富岳大人也默许了这种组织存在。”

“正好他们来找你，希望通过你了解村子内部的动向。”

“他们开出了什么条件呢，我猜猜，他们拿佐助君威胁小鼬对不对？”

“还有鸣人君，四代目的孩子，他们监控了这两个孩子的生活，以此要挟你。”

“所以你打算一个人扛起这一切。”

一下又一下的鞭打落在他的臀瓣上，一向温柔的止水在此时没有展现出半分仁慈。审问到了后半段，他的犯人已经完全抑制不住自己的哭喊。每一下鞭打，他迷离的双眸中都会涌出更多的泪水，他放弃了遮掩，任由这些咸咸的液体流的到处都是，和他控制不住的涎水混在一起，粘住原本柔顺的黑发。一下一下积攒的鞭笞让疼痛加剧，他扭动着身躯想要逃开那不断涌来的痛楚，但这个仰躺的姿势让他无处可逃，把他所有脆弱、柔软的器官全都暴露在最凶狠的拷问下。

他会在皮带与臀肉碰撞时发出惊叫，在空闲的喘息中发出几声委屈的哼哼。但他的手依然抱着他的腿，尽管已经颤抖得不成样子，因为止水说不许放下，他便不能放下。他已经不是那个暗部的天才，高傲的宇智波了，他所受过的训练和教养在赤裸的屈辱和疼痛面前粉身碎骨。此时此刻他只是脱离了坚硬的外壳的，一只被主人惩罚了的小兽。他的耳朵、眼睛还有一切仿佛已经失去了它们本来的功能了，直到他的主人走过来，把他整个拥进怀里。

止水拿掉了他的口球。他温柔地将他的小鼬黏在脸上的碎发拂开，用手背擦干他的眼泪。他勾住他的膝弯把他抱起来，侧放成一个舒服的姿势，给他盖上暖和柔软的被子。然后他关掉了卧室的灯，脱掉了外套，轻手轻脚地挤上床，搂住他缩成了一团的小鼬。

“抱我，止水。”他的小鼬把头埋在他的胸口，用刚刚哭过的嗓音细弱地说。

“我想要你……”没说完的词语被温暖的嘴唇堵住了，他张开嘴巴，让止水进来细细地舔吻过他的口腔。然后用自己的舌报以最热烈的回应。

”小鼬已经自己润滑过了吗。“止水的手沿着他修长的脖颈向下抚摸，顺着流畅的腰线滑到股间。他特地照顾了被鞭打的部位，用温暖的手掌熨烫过斑驳的伤痕，那里原本柔白的臀肉已经在之前的拷问中被凌虐得乱七八糟，像是主人给宠物留下的不容拒绝的印记。他一一抚过那些痕迹，高热的手掌给身边人带来细碎的胀痛，绕过半勃的阴茎一路来到隐秘的穴口。受到刺激恢复了三分清醒的鼬咬住了自己的下唇，这是他的小鼬最不好的习惯，止水想。于是他腾出了一只手摸上鼬的脸，用手指头同时肏他下面和上面的嘴巴，让他停止虐待他自己。

“来了哦，小鼬。”在确认了三根手指头能够进出顺畅后，止水丢掉了自己的耐心，两下蹬掉裤子，扶着硬得发痛的性器挺进去。他从背后抱着小鼬，掰过他的头亲吻，将细密轻柔的吻铺满他的眼睫，鼻尖，脸颊还有嘴角。

他怀里的人像是喝醉了，迷蒙的双眸没了焦距，只会在他触到敏感部位的时候给出几声愉悦而甜蜜的，像是被抚摸了的小猫一样的叫声。他捉了鼬想抚慰自己的手，叠在被顶弄得有些突起的小腹上，一本正经地在小鼬耳边吹气说，感受到了吗，这是我在你里面的形状。

“我要是射在这里的话，会不会有一个小小鼬出来呢？”止水按了按怀中人的小腹。

“等他生出来，就用在这里吃奶。”他的手往上游移，掐住了一边的乳尖。

“他会跟你弟弟一样可爱哦，不对，是和小鼬一样可爱。”他笑着蹭了蹭小鼬的鼻尖，感受着容纳自己的穴道开始变得更加潮湿紧致。

“止水……”鼬拼命地回头看他，反抱住他的脑袋，叫着他的名字射了出来，在他的脖子上留下了几道鲜艳的抓痕。高潮中的后穴痉挛着把他的东西吃得更深，湿热的穴道一下一下地收缩着，很快让止水也粗喘着释放在了这里。

“今天先放过你吧。“

————  
简单的清洁后，止水把他的小鼬整个圈进怀里。

“止水怎么会知道的，这个任务？”基本恢复了神智的小天才开始进行他的审问了。

“这个嘛，暗部人员的活动都会有记录的，很容易查到。”止水顺着柔软的长发轻抚小天才光滑的脊背，开始思考托词。

“是卡卡西前辈讲的吗？”

“不愧是小鼬啊。”

“对不起，止水。”高傲的族长之子显然不太习惯跟人道歉，他把头深深埋进被子里，用闷闷的声音说。

“我没有生你的气，小鼬。”止水把别扭的宇智波从织物里捞出来，“我是气我自己。”

“我想让小鼬更依赖我一点，不要再逞强着把所有事情都扛到自己身上……”

宇智波鼬在被原谅和被包裹的温暖中被疲倦渐渐压垮，在他完全进入梦乡之前，恍惚间是止水笑着对他说：

“我永远不会让小鼬一个人的。”

————  
小剧场：

第二天，宇智波大宅。

佐助：妈妈，你觉不觉得哥哥今天的坐姿有点奇怪呀？

美琴：没有啊。止水，多吃一点，你难得过来拜访我们。

佐助：真的吗？哥哥你没有什么地方不舒服吗？

止水：佐助君，我刚刚在来的路上看到鸣人君了哦，他好像已经在训练场练习手里剑术了吧。

佐助：什么，那个吊车尾的别想超过我。我要出门了！


End file.
